The Breakout
by Lady Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Summary: Bellatrix's breakout of Azkaban and her reunion with her sister. Contains Blackcest.
1. The escape

The sun was nice on my skin as I lay on the grass on the perfectly kept lawn at my sisters Manor house. I had my eyes closed and I could hear the gentle sound of Narcissa's breathing as she lay beside me, our hands lightly touching, I felt happy and content, even if only for a while. In a few hours her pathetic excuse for a husband would be home and I'd have to leave and go to my own pathetic excuse for husband. But for now, I was happy, and I was loved, and I was...cold.  
The memory flooded away from my mind as the Dementor glided over me. I forced my eyes to open and pushed myself closer against the stone wall in the corner of my cell as my body began to shudder, my mind filling with all my most dark and horrible memories. I didn't cry like I used to when I first became the only female prisoner at Azkaban, I had no tears left to shed. I didn't scream like I did in the months that followed my arrival here, I had no energy left to do so.  
I dropped my head back onto my knees and closed my eyes again, if I was lucky, sleep would come and take for a while and I could leave the hunger pains and the feelings of despair in the waking world. I lifted my head off my knees as the tormented screams of the other prisoners drifted through the walls of my cell, my chains rattled as I moved to try and get into a more comfortable position and the familiar feeling of sharp agony rippled through my wrists as the iron bit onto my already raw skin. The screams grew louder and the sound of a cracking whip told me why the person was screaming.  
I stopped all my movements and held my breath, maybe if I was silent, the Warden would forget I was here and leave me alone. My body still ached from his treatment of me the last time he had decided I needed to be punished, the wounds on my back where barely healed from the hash and cruel bamboo cane that he had saw fit to use on my skin and it still throbbed with every movement. I listened to the sound of the waves beating against the walls far below my cell and the sound of my pounding heart. The screams had stopped, and the silence was just as loud. I closed my eyes and fought the whimper building in my chest as the unmistakable sound of booted feet stopped outside my cell door. No please, not again, just leave me alone. Please leave me alone.  
What would my father say, his eldest and proudest daughter, his black diamond, begging and whimpering like some broken mudblood. Was I broken? Had the long years trapped in this living hell finally taken my fight and my pride, like it had taken my loving memories of my beautiful Cissy? I felt the tears well up in my eyes, but none fell. How I miss you my love. My sweet and beautiful pet, I miss you.  
The cell door opened and the Warden stepped inside sending the rats I shared my cell with running to the safety of their homes. I whished I had a place to run to, a place of safety. The only place I felt safe was in her arms, and she wasn't here, I was alone with no place to hide. I pushed myself as far away from him as the wall at my back would allow, my knees pulled up tight against my chest in an attempt to make myself invisible, it didn't work and he advanced on me with a dirty smile and the whip in his hand, and in the hours that followed, I screamed.

I groaned softly as the pain in my arm brought me back from the world of sweet nothingness, and I groaned again as the pain in my body reached my brain telling it I was hurting. I grimaced as I sat up from the stone floor, a feeling of sickness washed over me and I took a few deep breathes to contain it. I leant back on the wall and hissed in pain as my wounds pressed against the cold stone through my prison uniform. Why was my arm burning? My left forearm. . . My breath hitched in my throat and my heart began to thump in my chest. I closed my eyes and prayed to the wizarding Gods that this was real and I wasn't dreaming, that my Dark Mark was alive and withering on my skin. My Lord was calling me!  
With all the energy I had left in my body, I stood up on shaking legs. My muscles screamed in protest from lack of use, but I stood, holding onto the wall for support. The gleeful cries of my follow Death Eaters could be heard through the prison. He was calling.  
No sooner as I stood, I heard the loud explosion of the side of the prison being blasted away and I instinctively covered my head with my arms as rocks and bricks rained around me. The feeling of wind on my skin made me look up, and I felt my heart race in my chest. The side of my cell was gone and open to the moonlit sky, I stagged and the sound of duelling from many wands reached my ears. I tried to pull at the chains holding me to the wall, they wouldn't give and I screamed and screeched in rage as I pulled on them with all my strength. I fell against the wall in exhastion with my breath heavy in my chest, my wrists bleeding and throbbing.  
My eyes fell on the cell door as it was blown off its hinges, the metal bars clattering across the stone floor. I was panting for breath as I tried to stay upright, I lost the battle and slipped to the floor. Was I really that weak that I couldn't stay my feet? I closed my eyes as the dust from the broken stone floated around the room, I didn't see the figure of the masked Death Eater that walked into my cell. Rough hands grabbed at me and I weakly struggled to get away, there was a sound of breaking metal, then a loud crack and I fell into darkness.


	2. The fist meeting

Thanks to Mrs. Milfoy for loving Narcissa, as much as I love Bellatrix.  
(Readers need have read "The Breakout, or this may not make sense)

I felt my stomach flip as I landed with a thud on the gravel path. I hadn't apparated in so long I'd forgotten the feeling that went with it, and I fought to stop from being sick. I closed my eyes and took deep breathes, laying my head on my arm as I lay on my side on the ground. The hand on my arm snapped me back to my senses and I opened my eyes wearily to look the Death Eater that had brought me here, wherever here was. He removed his mask and I didn't recognise him, but he seemed to know me. Then again, all the Death Eaters in my Lords ranks knew me, I was after all the most feared. But after all this time, was I still the person I used to be? I felt weak and exhausted, my body ached and I longed for sleep. My once sharp and focused mind was now hazy and muddled. I wasn't so far gone that I didn't know how much I had changed, the ghost of my former self still lingered in my now dark and twisted mind.  
The hand tightened on my arm as I stumbled, and I looked away from his face to gaze around me in the fading light. I was outside, away from the stone cell I had been trapped in. The cold wind on my skin felt like nothing I had ever felt and I shivered but not from the cold. I was free! The perfectly kept lawn on the grounds met my eyes and I struggled to remember where I'd seen this place before. I let the Death Eater lead me forwards, he walked slowly, his strong arm supporting me as I struggled to stay on my feet and walk. Was I dreaming? I'm sure I'd had this dream before, this place was in my dream, the pond, the trees, the grass.  
My hired support stopped walking and I stopped with him, my knees shaking slightly as I struggled to hold my own weight. And right now, my own weight was hardly nothing. I looked up at him as he rapped his knuckles on the huge oak doors in front of us and my ears picked up the sound of running feet on the other side of the door. I held my breath as it was pulled inwards, waiting to see who was on the other side. My breath hitched in my throat as my eyes fell upon platinum blonde hair, and ice blue eyes. I tilted my head and stared at her, my heart thumping in my hollow chest. The hand on my arm vanished and I wobbled for a moment before finding my balance.  
My wide eyes stayed on my sister as the Death Eater spoke to her, I wasn't listening, I couldn't hear their words, my heart was thumping to loudly. There was a loud crack besides me and I jumped, startled at the noise. It hurt my head and echoed around my skull like a clap of thunder. And I looked around alarmed at what the noise was. I felt another hand on my arm, this one was soft and warm, smaller and. . . familiar, yet I pulled away abruptly and took a stumbling step away from her.  
"Bella? It's me, it's Cissy" Her voice was soft, like a summer breeze. But even the summer breeze could not yet penetrate the walls of ice that had built up around my mind. I was hollow and empty. I looked away.  
Her hand hovered over my arm again and I took another step back from her, she dropped her hand and tried to hide the pain on her face and the hurt that flashed in her eyes. She failed and I saw the emotions, as they ran across her perfect features. She stepped aside to let me in, and I looked at her wearily before taking a few steps towards the warmth of the house.  
I looked around in child like wonder at the huge room I had stepped into, the door closed behind me and the sound of it echoed throughout the Manor. I heard her feet behind me and I half turned to look her. I saw the pain on her face as she watched me, I knew she was expecting me to embrace her and be the old Bella I was before I Azkaban happened. But I couldn't, I wasn't that person anymore, that Bella was dead. She had suffocated in that cell, died of a broken heart. I didn't know what I was now, but I knew she was expecting different.  
I watched her as she passed me, and saw her fight to keep her hand from reaching out to me.  
"Come on, Bella, lets get you cleaned up".  
I followed her slowly, my bare feet were cold on the marble floor, my breathing grew harsh as I tried to keep up with her. She must have heard me, because she slowed down and turned her head to see if I was following. I was, though I almost stumbled a few times, I stayed on my feet. She pushed open one of the bedroom doors and walked inside, I followed her. She didn't speak as she motioned me to a chair, I stayed standing. But not because I wanted to, I was afraid if I sat down, I wouldn't be able to get back up. I watched her as she cast glances in my direction, she wouldn't meet my eyes, maybe she didn't like what she saw there. What did she see there? I hadn't seen myself for almost fifteen years, and I wasn't eager to look in the mirror and see what was waiting to look back at me.

I followed her with my eyes as she pushed open another door and vanished into the room beyond, I didn't move, nor take my eyes from the room she had gone into. I tilted my head at the sound of running water, and took a small step forwards. It had been so long since I heard that sound, I walked towards it and stepped into the en-suite bathroom. The smell of flowers filled my nose and I inhaled the sweet smell. She kept her eyes on the task of filling the bath and adding different oils and other things to the water. Was she afraid of me? The thought tugged at my heart and some of the fog on my brain lifted.

"Bella, I'll wait for you outside, just. . .call me if you want me" She spoke softly, and her gentle voice lifted more of the darkness that held my every waking thought in its grip. I didn't want her to leave me, I wanted, no needed her to stay. I reached out and my long fingers clamped down on her wrist, stopping her in her tracks. I heard her sharp intake of breath at my touch, and I felt a jolt shoot up my arm as our skin connected, she felt it too. Our eyes met and I saw her tears gather on her eyelashes. I didn't let her go. Couldn't let her go for fear that she'd vanish and all this had been a dream. She gently pulled her arm from my grip, and I couldn't help the small whimper that left my lips.  
"Don't go, Cissy". My voice sounded strange to me, it had been so long since I had spoken and not screamed, my voice was a stranger. It was cracked and broken from lack of use and years of screaming.

She shook her head and reached to touch my cheek, I flinched and moved away slightly. Years of being abused had taken it's toll on me.

"Bella, my beautiful, Bella. I'm not going to hurt you. Let me look after you". She stepped towards me and her hand brushed my cheek. "Let you're Cissy love you again"

I trembled slightly as her hands gently brushed down my body and she pulled the Azkaban uniform over my head and dropped it to the floor. I saw the tears that had been brimming in her eyes start to fall. I know the scars and bruises and the wounds that covered my skin, and now she could see then too, along with the dirt and grime of years passed. I didn't know what to say to make it better, so I stayed silent and watched her watching me. She took my shaking hand in hers and gave it a gentle tug, leading me over to the tub and helping me into the hot water. I hissed as the water stung my wounds and grazes, and I felt her hand on my shoulder to reassure me. My body was shaking and my eyes squeezed shut against the violent thoughts that were raping my mind. Her gentle hands were washing my skin, and I could smell roses and orchids as she worked the soap into my flesh, washing away years of neglect. Nether of us spoke, and silence was deafening.

My body was ridged and tense, as her fingers and hands cleaned my skin, she started to hum softly as she drained and refilled the bath twice as the water turned dark. Slowly, I began to relax under her hands. I must have dozed off because I jumped when warm water was poured on my hair. She hushed me softly and her fingers began to work through the matts and tangles in my dark hair. She used a whole bottle of shampoo on my matted curls, and with slow and tender care, her skilled fingers worked out the filth and years of knots.

I panicked slightly as her hands moved away from me, and snapped my head around to look at her. My hand jutting out to grab her arm sending water over the edge of the tub.

"I'm not leaving, darling. I'm getting a towel for you, just there" She pointed at the towel rack and prised her arm from my grip, I tried to follow her, my need for her growing with every passing minute.

She was back by my side in a heart beat, and her gentle hands helped me from the tub and gently began to dry me with the towel. I wondered why she didnt use her wand, but then I realised she wanted to touch me as much as possible, and I realised then that I needed her to touch me. I wanted her hands on me, I wanted to hold her and touch her, needed her to hold me and cash away the darkness that was shadowing my mind like a storm cloud. She looked up at me as she dropped the damp towel to the floor, I looked at it and my eyes found the blood stains from the wounds on my wrists and back. She followed my eyes and reached under her now wet dress for her wand. My eyes grew wide at the sight of the wand, and I reached out to touch it. She let me, and I run my fingers down the smooth wood.

"Yours is here, Bella. I kept it hidden, just like you told me too"

My eyes locked onto hers and I felt myself trembling again, my knees going weak as they struggled to hold me up. I reached out and steadied myself on the sink as she began to heal the wounds as best she could. She was a gifted healer, but even her skill wasn't enough to heal them completely. And the scars, well, they would be with me until the day I died. I closed my eyes as she ran her wand over my body, removing unwanted hair and healing small cuts and grazes. Soon enough my skin was smooth as a baby's, and I opened my eyes to see her staring at me. I didn't move, as she leant across me and picked up another towel from the rack. She lifted my arms and wrapped the warm materail around my body. Taking my hand genlty in hers, she led me fromt he bathroom and into the bedroom. Softly, she helped me to sit on the bed and instantly began to dry my hair. Her soft humming comforted me and my eyes closed again as her fingers ran through my now soft and dry curls. I let her pile it up ontop of my head in a loose bun, I sighed softly as her hands ran down my face and over my shoulders.

My own hands reached up and I rested them on her hips, squeezing slightly. I wanted her, after so long, I needed her. I felt her tremble under my hands and let her go, thinking I'd done something wrong. She stopped me, and placed my hands back onto her hips.

"My Bella, how I missed you" She leant forwards and pressed her lips feather lit to mine, and I whimpered with need for her.

Her hands wondered over my shoulders and I let her push me backwards onto the bed, she climbed up besides me and settled herslef at my side. My hand shook as I brushed my finger down her face, the darkness in my head telling me to hurt her, I closed my eyes and tried to will it away. "Cissy, please love me" I whispered the words through a broken sob, and she responded by pulling me into her arms and kissing me with all the passion of almost fifteen years.


	3. Home

A thousand emotions and feelings rushed through me as she pulled my body against hers, her lips pressed up against mine and her hands roaming my skin. They where so strong, the feelings that were coursing through me, I didn't know what one to grab hold of and embrace. I closed my eyes and let the feelings wash over me like water, I wasnt aware of my tears until she brushed them away softly with her thumbs. I opened my eyes and stared up at her, her perfect features where full of concern and worry for me and my heart ached to see her in distress, proving to me that my heart still worked, even if only for her, it hadn't turned to stone. I reached up my shaking hand and brushed her cheek softly with the back of my hand and she lent her head into my touch.  
"Don't cry my pet, I hate to see you cry" She gasped at the nickname I had lovingly given her so many years ago and the tears she had been holding back slipped from her eyes and down her porcelain skin.  
"I missed you so much, Mistress" It was my turn to gasp, at the ripple of pleasure that ran down my spine.  
She was my pet, I her Mistress. To the out side world our relationship would seem twisted and sick, I would seem cruel and harsh and her weak and afraid. But if one looked closer, the love and the bond that had always been there was so deep and so strong that nothing would or ever could break us apart. She was my perfect opposite, her submission to my dominance, her light to my dark, the black and the white rose, so different and yet so much the same.  
I felt more of the fog lift from my mind and for the first time in fifteen years, my thoughts were almost clear, almost. My hands moved on their own accord, slipping the straps of her dress off her shoulders, I sat up and pulled at the fabric sliding it off her body. My greedy eyes looked over her skin as she lay there panting in her green lace, her body was shuddering slightly and I felt my eyes widen and my pupils dilate in an attempt to take more of her in. She was so beautiful, and she was mine again. After so many years she was laying before me, waiting for me to touch her, so I did. I reached out and ran my hand down her shoulder to her chest, she breath hitched in her throat as I cupped her breast through the lace and squeezed it gently, her back arching off the bed to push herself closer to my hand. I responded to her subtle movements, moving my own body to lean over her and forcing my knee between her legs, pushing up against her core. I smirked as her hips bucked against me and her lips parted in a soft moan.  
I was lost in the lust that was building in my veins, her soft and alluring moans filling my ears. I was shaking and only when she cried out in pain did I realise that I'd removed her bra and clamped my teeth down over her erect nipple. I lifted my head to look at her as my hand moved down her body and into her underwear. Her eyes were locked onto mine as my fingers brushed against her wet folds between her legs. She spread them for me and I purred softly as her wet and swollen clit met my fingers, she whimpered as my finger tips moved in slow circles around her sweet spot.  
"So wet for your Mistress, pet? Did you miss me? Did you think of me while you touched yourself?" I purred the words into her ear and she shivered as my tongue brushed her skin.  
"Yes, Mistress, oh my Gods, I missed you. (A low moan) I thought of you all the time, touching me, you never left my thoughts" She panted the words through heavy gasps as my fingers moved faster, her hips rocking against my hand.  
I liked the answer and dragged my fingers down to her entrance, she arched her back as I pushed two fingers inside her, her walls instantly clamping down and pulsating around me. Heavenly. I picked up a rough and hard thrust, tugging at her underwear with my other hand until the lace was around her ankles and she kicked it away. I needed to taste her and I'd waited long enough in that cell, I wasn't willing to wait any longer. Without breaking my pace inside her, I lent down and buried my head between her legs. Her cries and moans above me were driving me mad with desire and I licked at her like this was the last time I'd ever get to do so. I felt her hands in my hair as she pushed me closer to her and any other time I would have stopped and punished her for touching me without my permission. But not now, I needed her to cum for me, I needed to believe this wasn't a dream.  
She was close to her realise, her walls pulling my thrusting fingers in deeper and I curled them slightly to hit her g-spot. I wanted to watch her face as she came for me, wanted to look into her eyes. I lifted my head and kissed my way back up her body, stopping to nips and suck at her nipples for a moment, making her back arch and her body shiver. I kissed her neck and her jaw, lingering on her lips as she moaned into my mouth. I was sitting on my knees, looking down at her, my less than busy hand had moved to her throat and I wrapped my fingers around her neck, my eyes wandering down to my other hand between her legs, I watched in awe as my fingers slid in and out of her. Her loud cry made me look back at her face and my hand around her throat, she was panting and I could feel her swallowing against my hand, my fingers tightened their grip and she gasped, her breath hitching in her chest as her body tensed and her climax hit her.  
"Bella. . .Please don't stop, Oh my Gods, Yes. . .Yes!"  
I watched her face in adoring fascination, her eyes were open and locked onto mine, her lips parted as she moaned her realise to me. I kept my fingers moving as she began to shake, coaxing a second climax from her before the first had finished. She shrieked and bucked her hips against my unrelenting hand. I lent down to whisper to her, telling her she was mine again, and that one one else could have her, that she was my possession to own and to love, to fuck and destroy and carefully put back together again. She reached up to me, her hand on my shoulder tightening its grip, her nails digging into my skin as her body jerked and her toes curled, her other hand held fast to the blankets underneath us.  
"Touch yourself, pet. Touch yourself as I fuck you" I growled into her ear, and I watched as her hand moved down to her own clit and began to rub it frantically as my fingers pounded her.  
It was too much and she came undone for me, her mouth latched onto my shoulder and she bite down, breaking skin and drawing blood, I hissed in pain from the bite and pleasure from her honey as it covered my fingers. Slowly I stopped and withdrew my hand, bringing my fingers up to her lips and smiling as she licked them clean. I kisses her softly, tasting her on her own tongue.  
"I love you" I spoke the words she had been waiting for me to say since my arrival here, and I spoke with so much feeling and emotion, that I thought I would die from the feelings the three little words rose up in me.  
She threw herself into my arms, knocking me backwards onto the bed and pressing her face into my neck. The strength of her sobs made her whole body shake and she clung to me, her tears wetting my skin.  
"My Bella, please don't leave me again. I love you, I need you. Please don't ever leave me again..." She chanted the words like a mantra, and I held her tight to me, rubbing her back and kissing her head.  
"Never again my pet. I'll never leave you again. I'm home"


	4. Reward

(My beloved and wonderful, pet. Thank you for the inspiration again, as always. You're the best Role Play partner a Bellatrix could ask for and the best Narcissa ever, I love you Bean)

(Mrs. Millfoy, Don't forget to review for me. ;) )

It had been three weeks since I had been brought back to my sister, and I was sitting outside on the grass, my back pressed up against the old oak tree that so many years before I had carved mine and Narcissa's names into the bark. It was still there, faded and faint, but still there. Much like myself, I was here in body, but my mind was faded and jumbled. Time slipped away from me, and I'd black out and not know what I'd done or where I'd been.

The bruises that appeared on my sisters wrists and neck, I don't know how they got there, but I knew they where from my hands. I asked her and she shrugged it away, telling me she bruised to easy and that I shouldn't feel bad for marking her. I tried to remember what I'd done, but I couldn't no matter how hard I tried. Time vanished, and I'd find myself looking at the clock, and not knowing what I'd been doing for the last three hours, as to me only ten minutes had passed.

I lent my head back against the tree and closed my eyes, I felt stronger in body, but my mind was fragile and I tried to fight down the building panic that I always felt when Narcissa wasn't at my side. Since coming back I needed her to function and think straight, to breathe. My Lord had been most generous to me and had granted that she could attended any meetings that we had. He had seen my distress at being separated from her and as a reward for my loyal and unwavering loyalty to him during my imprisonment, he had granted that she could stay by my side as long as I needed her. I had always been my Masters favourite, it was always I that been granted the highest honour of sitting at his right hand, always I he trusted to under go the most important missions and tasks. Always I. No other. It was these things and my faithfulness to him that had earned me my title as the Dark Lord's Lieutenant, his second in command, and I wore this badge with pride. My head held higher than the others as I sat at my Masters hand, my pathetic husbands eyes burning with anger, and I had sneered at him, protected by my Masters favouritism of me. Rodolphus would dare not harm me again, not after the Dark Lord himself had placed his hand on my shoulder and praised me for my loyalty and my unbroken pride.

But my Lord didn't see me at night, he didn't hear me cry and scream and beg Narcissa to keep the darkness away. He didn't see as she held my shaking form in her arms and rocked me gently, telling me it was alright. That I was safe in her arms again and she'd never left me go. The nightmares were unforgiving and they enveloped me in darkness and fear, my own screams waking me from the hell that had come to be my sleep. And sometimes when I woke I could still feel it, the freezing air and the salty wind screeching through the small holes in the wall of my cell, the sound of the rats feet as they sniffed at me, testing to see if I was dead, the despair as the Dementors hovered over me like black mist, my heart breaking at the memories they brought into my waking mind. The sound of the Wardens boots outside my cell and the iron door squeaking open as he stepped inside, the whip in his hand and a smile on his lips at the fear he saw in my eyes.

In my sleep they where dreams, in my waking moments they were memories and I clung to Narcissa in our bed, my face in her neck and my tears wetting her skin. And she would comfort me, whispering softly in my ear, her gentle hands smoothing my wild curls. Slowly the screams became sobs, the sobs became whimpers and I would fall asleep in her arms, my head against her chest as she rocked me like a mother would a frightened child and I would sleep until the next nightmare came.

My loyalty had not wavered for my Lord, and my beloved Narcissa's loyalty had not wavered for me. I had suffered long and hard at the hands of the Wardens and the Dementors of Azkaban, all for my Lord. She had suffered more. I was being praised and rewarded for my loyally. She was being bruised for hers. To me, my sister was the one that deserved the praise and the rewards not I. I told her this last night after I had almost snapped her wrist in a fit of uncalled for rage. She had touched my tear stained cheek, her fingers brushing over my lips as she leant forwards to whisper in my ear. "Mia Bella, you are my reward"


End file.
